


Nosing Around in Bed

by LydiaLovestruck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaLovestruck/pseuds/LydiaLovestruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the full moon can keep Remus Lupin from expressing his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosing Around in Bed

It’s important that the nose of a canine is cold and wet at all times; it indicates the animal is healthy.

Of course, when that cold and wet nose is pressed up against the small of one’s back in the middle of the night, the health of the animal is not foremost on one’s mind.

“Lupin! What the hell do you think you are doing?” Snape shrieked as he was jolted awake. The presence of the transformed werewolf in the bed beside him was not unexpected; Snape always let Lupin share the bed during the full moon. It seemed churlish to make his lover stay on the bare floor when the bed was more than large enough to suit them both.

However, Lupin usually stayed in one place. Tonight, he was moving about and a four-legged creature often had balance issues while walking about on a mattress, which may account for the cold press of nose against warm flesh.

But what was Lupin’s nose doing so far away from the pillows in the first place?

Snape, his body curled around his favorite pillow and turned toward the far wall, knew Lupin could not answer, yet he asked again, “What are you doing, Lupin?”

He heard a snuffling reply. Lupin’s head was under the covers. Then he felt a long, strong lick of Lupin’s tongue across one bare buttock and heard a kind of soft whimper.

Snape rolled onto his stomach and turned his head to look at his lover. All he saw was a bushy tail and the powerful hindquarters of a wolf. The rest of Lupin’s body had burrowed underneath the heavy blanket. He could see the large lumps that represented Lupin’s head and back, but that still did not answer his question. Snape lifted the blanket and peeked beneath it.

“Lupin?” he tried again. “What is it?”

All he saw was Lupin’s gaping jaws, lolling tongue and glittering amber eyes seemingly transfixed by the sight of Snape’s bare bum. As he watched, nonplussed, Lupin licked his buttock again and again, the broad tongue sliding effortlessly across the skin and into the crease.

“Oh, um…” Snape quickly let the blanket drop. He did not need to _see_ what was going on, not when he could concentrate on feeling it, and oh! How it felt.

Lupin’s tongue slid easily between the yielding halves of Snape’s derrière, the werewolf’s hot breath heating the already sleep-warmed skin. He shifted more comfortably onto his stomach and spread his thighs a bit.

The werewolf shifted, his paws moving to either side of Snape’s hips, his belly resting lightly on Snape’s back, and continued to lick, the cold, wet nose pressing eagerly between the parted thighs.

With his eyes closed, Snape couldn’t see exactly how Lupin was arranging himself, but he could guess. Lupin’s right back leg pressed up close to Snape’s shoulder and neck, but that was not the cause of the heated length stabbing into him, rubbing against him. He heard a soft whine and the werewolf’s hips thrust hard once, and then once again.

“Oh, gods,” Snape moaned. “No, Lupin – I couldn’t – I can’t –“

Lupin pulled himself off Snape’s body, dragging the blanket with him. A quick bit of scrabbling and turning around and Lupin was settled across one of Snape’s thighs. One paw rested on the small of Snape’s back while the other lay on the back of Snape’s left thigh. The licking recommenced.

Snape did not turn again to look. His eyes closed as he allowed Lupin’s tongue liberties no other sentient creature had ever wished to take. That tongue, that long, wet, incredibly skilled and almost prehensile tongue, began forcing its way into Snape’s body and all Snape could do in response was groan and try to spread his thighs wider and to lever his hips properly. He had to brace himself on his forearms in order to accomplish this and he let his head fall forward, his mouth open, as he gave himself over to the thrilling sensations.

His cock was uncomfortably bent beneath his body. Snape hurriedly shifted up, slid a hand down his body and freed his erection to lie flat. Then he lay down again and spread his thighs just a little bit wider and consciously relaxed his inner muscles to allow his lover better access. After many more minutes of Lupin’s tongue plunging into Snape’s tight channel, Lupin’s whimpering increasing with each successful entry and Snape’s inability to take a completely deep breath growing, the werewolf got up on all fours once again, then sat down on his haunches.

“What -? What’s wrong?” Snape panted. He felt his hips pushing rhythmically against the mattress and tried to stop the involuntary movements. He glanced over his shoulder at Lupin; the werewolf just looked at him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, saliva glistening on the silver-furred snout.

Lupin barked.

Snape twisted onto one side to face him. “Lupin,” he said, a bit peeved. “You know I don’t understand you when you’re like this. What do you want?”

Lupin barked again, stood up on all fours, and then crouched down with his tail in the air. He wagged that tail a few times, barked again and then whined pleadingly, his front paws splayed in front of him.

Frowning, Snape studied Lupin’s submissive play-posture. “What is it? What do you want? Damn it, Remus! Things were going so well," he whined pitiably.

Snape twisted around again to sit up. Because of the blanket tangled about his calves, he found it easier to balance on his hands and knees and kick his legs free. Almost immediately, Lupin was up again on all fours. He barked, then put one heavy paw on Snape’s shoulder and pushed down.

“Lupin! What-?” was all Snape could get out before his face was pressed into his pillow.

Lupin quickly stepped around behind Snape. Panting heavily, the werewolf put his paws on Snape’s shoulders and rested his belly on Snape’s back, balancing most of his weight on his own powerful back legs.

“What-? No, oh, no –“ Snape said. He tried to sit upright, he tried to slide out from under his transformed lover, but nothing worked. He was pinned by Lupin’s paws and sheer size of his furry body. He felt Lupin’s hips begin to thrust and then the tip of what could only be Lupin’s lupine erection jab between his thighs and poke at his own, now somewhat flaccid, penis.

A sudden burst of terror twisted in Snape’s gut. Lupin’s prick, so different from his human phallus, jabbed at him over and again, searching for his hole. Even as Snape shifted his knees and lifted his hips, he moaned for it all to end. He didn’t want this – did he? He’d certainly never seriously entertained the notion of making love – having intercourse, rather – with a transformed werewolf! That was just wrong, wasn’t it?

The tip of Lupin’s prick slid along Snape’s saliva-slick crease and nudged slightly at the entrance to Snape’s body and then stopped. The wolf panted harshly, licked Snape’s shoulder and neck, shifted his back legs and whined.

His lover certainly didn’t seem to care, Snape thought. Not at the moment, anyway. Why should he? Because I’m human and he’s.. he’s a dog. A wolf. This is wrong. This is taboo. This is something people hide from others and never discuss. We can’t do this.

But it’s Lupin. It’s _Remus_. On the inside, it’s still the man I love and on the inside, he still loves me. This is him expressing his love for me, his need for me. How can I deny him that? How can I deny him anything?

And gods… but what would it feel like? Being completely dominated by him, _taken_ by him, like I’m some kind of animal. No – better – like I’m still human but less than that, somehow, because I’m forced to submit to an animal’s lust. An animal’s _mindless_ lust. An animal _in heat_ , as they say, unable to control himself around me, his lover, his… his _mate_.

A sexual thrill swept through Snape as his mind whirled from resistance to passivity. He bowed his head, braced himself once more on his forearms, spread his thighs further, and hoped Lupin could read enough of his body language to know he was going to allow it to happen, even that he needed to be taken this way, and to be absolved of responsibility of having sex this way.

The shifting of Snape’s balance caused Lupin to overcompensate and he laid fully on top of Snape’s lean body, forcing his prick suddenly to enter Snape’s anus several inches. Lupin yipped an apology and scrabbled backwards, withdrawing, but the lack of censure, or of Snape moving out of position, gave the werewolf slight pause.

They each froze for a moment, hearing only the roar of the ocean crashing on the sand beyond their bedroom window and the soft pant-pant-pant of their breathing. Finally, clearly, Snape lifted his head and said only, “Go on.”

Lupin growled deep in his chest and climbed back on top.

His second approach was decidedly less hesitant. Lupin’s paws almost immediately found purchase on Snape’s shoulders and his cock pushed only once into Snape’s perineum before sliding home.

The werewolf’s technique, Snape soon realized, lacked finesse, but made up for it with enthusiasm. As soon as three, possibly four inches of canine cock were inside him, Lupin began to thrust – and thrust hard. With each movement of his hips, another inch slid into Snape’s channel, widening it, filling it more than Snape had ever thought possible. Simultaneously, Lupin’s claws dug slightly into Snape’s skin even as his tongue continued to lick furiously at the nape of his neck.

Each slide of Lupin’s cock stroked against Snape’s prostate, newly re-sensitized as his erection grew, and Snape knew he could come just from being fucked this way and without being touched once by Lupin or himself. What was more, he wanted to come that way; he wanted to come just from being fucked hard by an animal, being made that animal’s bitch, yes, the receptacle of that animal’s mindless lust, yes, mindless, yes, lust, yes, harder, yes, fuck, yes, more, yes, thicker, yes, louder, yes, yip-yip-yip, yes, let everyone know, yes, I’m just your bitch, yes, spread me further, yes, gods, yes, love your cock, yes, want to come from it, yes, love you, yes, love you so much, yes, fuck me harder, yes, Remy, yes, I’m yours, yes! Yes! Yes!

The wolf yelped louder, almost howling as he felt his human lover’s arse clench around his stabbing cock, but more of him had to go inside, more of him needed to be inside and he shoved – brutally shoved – the knot of his cock inside and the clenching continued and finally – finally! Lupin began to come and come hard and come long and he needed to bite and he smelled his lover – his mate – and he needed to mark him and there was that tempting white neck bowed before him and his mate wanted it, wanted to be marked, wanted to be made his for eternity and he opened his jaws and he bit down hard – he bit. Down. Hard. Down. Feathers. Down. A pillow?

No matter. His jaws shut tight and he slurped up his own saliva and his cock pulsed deep inside his lover and it was… and it was… and it was… completion.

Bliss.

And then: “GerroffmeIcan’tbreathe!” Snape pushed ineffectually at Lupin’s halfway conscious form, his customary enjoyment of the afterglow threatened by lack of oxygen.

Lupin whimpered, then slid off Snape’s back, coughing a bit to rid his mouth of a few stray feathers and bits of cloth. His hindquarters, however, remained where they were as his prick, still stiff and still pulsing come, remained inside Snape’s arse.

“What the hell?” Snape growled as he turned his head to face Lupin. “Aren’t you done yet?” But he grinned wearily instead of glaring, so Lupin merely thumped his tail a few times and brushed his paw alongside Snape’s head in apology.

“Well, all right,” Snape went on. “But you can’t stay up there all night. I’ll get... cramps.”

A feather drifted between them and settled on Lupin’s nose. He snuffled and seemed to frown at Snape.

“Oh, that,” he smirked. “You were about ready to bite me, so I threw up a pillow for you to feast on instead. It seemed to work. You do recall our previous discussion on biting?”

Lupin’s eyes widened briefly before a look of guilt swept over the transformed lycanthrope. A few more licks across Snape’s face and the wizard groaned. “None of that, now. That’s how this whole mess began! Now, try to go to sleep. Moonset is in a few hours and you’ll need your rest.”

Lupin yipped softly and lay his head down on the mattress. He growled and shifted, bending his head back as if searching for something.

“Looking for your pillow?” Snape asked innocently. Lupin’s eyes fixed on his. “That’s the one you destroyed in your orgasmic fit. What?” he went on. “You don’t think I would have sacrificed _my_ pillow for the cause? You may be a werewolf, but you’re not stupid.”

And Snape cuddled up again with his own, unpunctured, down pillow, closed his eyes and sought sleep.

And Lupin shifted closer, his snout pressing gently up against Snape’s arm, and sighed happily. His cock was, after all, still tucked up safe, snug and secure inside his lover’s arse. He’d worry about the pillow in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt to write something edgy. See how well I did? Also, this was meant to be part of a much longer work that never got fully fleshed out, but I still think it stands fairly well on its own.


End file.
